Epilogue
by Sylvia Snape
Summary: We all know that the last chapter in the 7th book is a epilogue of what happens to the main characters after Hogwarts. We also know that the last word is 'scar.' This is what I think the epilogue will be like.


**Spoilers:** General HP  
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters and the Harry Potter enterprise belongs to JK Rowling and all of her affiliates. No trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Author's Notes:** The last chapter of the seventh book is a sort of epilogue where J.K.R. tells us what happened to the trio and others after they left Hogwarts. She already wrote it and the last word (for now) is scar. We all heard things like that (or at least I did.) I've been wondering what this epilogue is going to be and this is what I came up with.

* * *

You-Know-Who Defeated!  
  
—The Boy-Who-Lived Became The-Man-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who just last night! Everyone across the county and even in places as far away as America, were spending the night in celebration because the Wizarding World is finally free of the terror that was You-Know-Who. Our hero is, of course, Mr. Harry Potter. An article can be found on pages 1 – 3. An interview, by the esteemed Rita Skeeter, is to be expected later in the week.  
  
Old school friends of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have announced that they are to be married later in the year. Mr. Potter is, of course, the best man and one of the Bride's Maids is rumored to b Ginny Weasley.  
  
Cho Chang and Roger Davies are to be married this month.  
  
Mr. Harry Potter is finally tying the knot with none other than Ms. Ginny Weasley. Ron and Hermione Weasley are returning the favor to them and are going to be involved in the wedding as Best Man and Bride's Maid.  
  
Hermione Weasley, Draco Malfoy and a few other select people have been chosen to go on an expedition into Ancient Cities and try to translate Runes which are said to hold the secrets of the ancient people.  
  
Neville Longbottom is set to marry Luna Lovegood, editor of the Quibbler. The Weasleys and the Potters are rumored to be part of the wedding.  
  
The Chudley Cannons have taken on Ron Weasley as their new Keeper.  
  
Vacant Spot For Minister!  
  
—Arthur Weasley is retiring from his position as Minister in order to go back to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department and "live the quiet life." More on the Candidates for Minister will be in a following article.  
  
Harry Potter for Minister?  
  
—There has been a great show of support for Harry Potter as the Minister of Magic although Mr. Potter had never applied for the position. Senior members of our community recall the circumstances before Cornelius Fudge was chosen as Minister for comparison. Albus Dumbledore was shown much preference but he chose to stay as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Mr. Potter claims he may choose to take the job as he "had never had a job!" An article on the other candidates may be found on pages 1 2.  
  
As Pomona Sprout is no longer Herbology Professor, in Hogwarts, the position may be taken by any competent Herbologist. The position of Divination Professor can also be taken by any competent person.  
  
Neville Longbottom has become the new Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. Lavender Brown and Parvatti Pattil have become Co–Professors of Divination.  
  
Harry Potter was chosen as Minister of Magic!  
  
—After a startling turn of events the new minister was chosen to be Harry Potter even after there had been doubt that he was even seriously considering it. Mr. Potter was standing by for comment. "It was about time that I had a job and this is as good as any!" An article can be found on page 2.  
  
Longbottoms' Revived!  
  
—About twenty years ago, Alice and Frank Longbottom had been tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. From that point on, they had been in St. Mungo's. Neville Longbottom and his wife, Luna, have revived them in an exceptional combination of herbs and experimental charms. The Minister, Harry Potter, has accepted this new formula to revive the insane and has given the Longbottoms an unknown sum of money as reward. The newly reunited family was unavailable for comment but, more is expected in following articles.  
  
And so, everything went well for the old school friends. They all became successful and something unthinkable happened. One of Sybil Trelawney's "predictions" came true. Harry Potter did indeed become Minister of Magic and in the end he did have twelve children with Ginny. But, he never did forget all the problems and attention that had been caused by something as small and insignificant as his scar.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Wow, you actually read it through! What did you think? I tried to stay as realistic as possible. Oh and this is what I think will happen, not what I want to happen. I couldn't decide between Lavender and Parvatti for Divination so, I put them both. The "prophecies" refer to what Trelawney tells them during the class the involve them dying.   
  
So, what did you think? I'll take any reviews I can get. My policy on reviewing: it's better to get a flame than nothing at all. You still don't want to? If you still don't want to review, then I encourage you to write a story. Then you'll understand how much reviews mean to writers and maybe you'll start reviewing other people's stories. Review! 


End file.
